


Whispers in the Snow

by Jessilyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessilyn/pseuds/Jessilyn
Summary: It’s Starlight Season, and Haurchefant has only one thing on his mind — his beloved, the Warrior of Light Teacup.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	Whispers in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magoo_delta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoo_delta/gifts).



Sighing, Haurchefant shuffled the documents scattered about his desk yet again. Every few minutes, messengers or soldiers came and went, and he could catch glimpses of the blizzard beyond the threshold. While they went about their business, he was shackled to his station, tethers of paper keeping him from flying through the door, out into the raging snow. Rarely did he begrudge the responsibilities of presiding over Camp Dragonhead—indeed, it was quite the honor, given both his age and pedigree—but the festive spirit of Starlight meant he could not turn his thoughts from his beloved Scion. That they should be separated, when there was no better season to enjoy the other’s company, was a burden he did not care for. Childish, perhaps, but Haurchefant could not deny his feelings—unfortunately, he could neither deny the mounting stack of paperwork that needed his attention.

Grumbling quietly to himself, he drew forth blank parchment from inside his desk, hoping that if he could not ignore the thoughts of love harassing him, perhaps committing them to paper would allow him to focus elsewhere. Quill pen ready, he began his missive.

* * *

My dearest Teacup,

I hope this letter brings you glad tidings in this Starlight season. In this time of warmth and cheer, my thoughts invariably turn to you. While a warm hearth ever awaits you here, I realize that for a hero—nay, beacon of hope for all the realm, such as yourself—one is ever occupied with pressing matters. I would merely ask that you take care not to overexert yourself—you need not face the realm’s travails alone.

As I am wont to reminisce, I find the events of our first Starlight together on my mind. Do you recall? It was a cold winter’s night, much like this one. Despite the chill and your limited winter garb, you’d insisted on the upper battlements for our rendezvous. The view through the frosty air upon the Coerthan fields was breathtaking, doubly so for your presence.

We’d both prepared gifts for the other, as I’m sure you remember. The way your eyes lit up as you unwrapped that scarf, childlike wonderment as endearing as it was infectious. I imagine I looked much the same way when I saw the marrons glacés you’d obtained. A favorite of mine from my youth, I can scarcely imagine who told you of my fondness for them, let alone where you had obtained them. As we stood there together, sharing sweets in the crisp night air, ‘twas as I had never felt before. I’m certain it will not, however, be the only time.

Alas, as much as I do enjoy reminiscing upon the past, my own duties call to me, and I would not want to keep you from yours. You shall ever be in my thoughts this Starlight season, and I pray you shall keep me in yours. I wish you the warmest tidings, my dearest friend.

Your Truly,

Haurc—

* * *

With a resounding bang, the door to the keep slammed open. Irritated, Haurchefant looked up from his letter to see who would disturb him. His knights knew not to draw his ire, particularly when he was in such a mood. However, the exasperation in his face vanished as soon as he recognized the silhouette—it was Teacup, here for him at last. Snow clung to him, and by his unsteady gait Haurchefant could tell—even from this distance—his glasses were heavily fogged, but it was him.

Leaping to his feet, he hurried over to the other man, quickly brushing off the worst of the frost that had collected on his coat and scarf. As soon as Teacup had cleaned his glasses and gained his bearings, he was caught in Haurchefant’s warm embrace, comfortably settling into his arms. The two shared the silent moment for what felt like an eon, the two of them the entirety of their universe. Releasing Teacup with a contented sigh, Haurchefant spoke. “My friend, I’m so glad you’ve arrived. I was half worried that the snow would keep you from your spot by my hearth.” He had already resigned himself to spend the season without Teacup, and he could not contain his elation to be proven wrong.

Teacup, joyful tears still clinging to the corners of his eyes, shook his head. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He murmured, then pulled Haurchefant in for another hug. Throughout Hydaelyn, there was nowhere Teacup would rather be than in Haurchefant’s arms. How blessed he was to love, and be loved by, such a man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the FFXIV Creator’s Haven holiday exchange.


End file.
